


He needs a little Christmas

by me_midget (gin_tonic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, mini fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/me_midget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry seems to be destined for a lonely Christmas until Draco invites him and Snape for his grand, festive Christmas party.<br/>Prompt: Knowing that Harry and Snape both have terrible childhood memories of Christmas, Draco is determined to show them how much fun it can be! […] – but with some tweaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He needs a little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to my wonderful beta angela_snape! ♥ ♥ ♥

Harry stared at the invitation in his hands and sighed. He had no inclination to go to a Christmas party, no matter how glamorous it was going to be. Draco might throw grand parties, but there would be happy couples everywhere, smiling, dancing, _kissing_ and that was definitely not something he would want to look at in his free time. After all, Harry had been single for more than two-and-a-half years now. Before this incredibly long batch of single-dom, he'd dated a nice bloke for a month, had had his first time with him even and everything had been good and nice until said nice bloke had gone to Russia for work and had declared a long-distance relationships too much of a bother. And while part of Harry agreed, the other part wanted him back, even after all this time. But maybe that was because two-and-a-half years ago was also when he'd last had sex with someone else than his hand.

Christmas was always especially difficult for him, not only because of all the things he'd experienced during past Christmases, but because the time when everyone cuddled up with their loved ones in front of a fireplace made Harry realized even more how much he wanted someone to share his life with. Someone to hold and kiss and have sex with, share stories about his annoying co-workers and about what he had for lunch. Harry wanted someone in his life who cared.

Harry knew that technically he could have had sex if he wanted to. It would be no hardship to go into a bar or a club and let guys hit on him. If you were willing enough to put out, there always would be _someone_ looking to score. The question was whether he actually wanted that someone (he didn't). Another problem in that train of thought was Harry didn't actually like going to clubs on his own. Nor was he the type to have a one-night stand. And so Harry was still alone and miserable.

Harry threw the invitation on his coffee table and raised his wand. There was still some tinsel that he hadn't spelled on his vast decorations – decorations he'd put up in the futile attempt to generate some kind of cosy Christmas spirit for himself. Pointedly ignoring everything but the task ahead of him, Harry set to work.

 

******

 

Hours later Harry returned from a pub where he'd met up with Ron and George. What with Hermione being five months pregnant, Ron was fully into family Christmas mode, complete with a cheery grin that couldn't be wiped off of his face even if someone tried. And George was so immersed in the Christmas business of his shop – which surely was earning him a fortune – that he, too, couldn't become a beacon of hope in Harry's un-Christmassy world.

It didn't get better when, upon his return, he found the Christmas party invitation on the table glaring at him. Harry had never found out just how Draco did it, but his letters and invitations all had that feature if you didn't reply as soon as possible.

Harry sighed and grabbed parchment and quill from a drawer. There was just one person who would no doubt be invited and probably felt the same way he did.

 

 _Dear Snape,_

 _I received Draco's invitation and it's looming. Are you going?_

 _Harry_

 

Harry liked talking to Snape. Snape was always quick to reply; though Harry thought it was mostly because he liked insulting Harry as quickly as possible. They didn't see each other that often, and especially after the war, when Harry had been busy and Snape had refused to see him, writing had been the only form of communication between them. It had given Harry the chance to learn to appreciate Snape's wit and not to be honestly insulted by everything Snape wrote or said.

True to Harry's expectations, Snape's owl didn't take long to arrive.

 

 _Potter,_

 _Are you incapable of using at least a bit of courtesy when writing a letter? One would think that with an education in your background – as poor as it might have been in your case, due to your own ineptness – you would be able to at least ask how I am. Do not bother writing back how you are, because I am not interested in the least._

 _I, too, have received Draco's summons. Don't tell me you are actually thinking about attending whatever frivolities he has planned._

 _Severus Snape_

 

Harry grinned. Trust Snape to at least amuse him. Years ago a letter like that would have riled him up, but these days he noticed Snape's bark for what it was – sarcasm and humour. At least he hoped that he had got it right. Whatever one wanted to call the strange relationship they had, it was working. It had started with Harry not leaving Snape's side after the war, and then pestering him after his full pardon until Snape had agreed to have tea with him. Although, Snape had spiked Harry's drink with a mild narcotic substance and had dropped him on Hermione's doorstep to get rid of him. Harry's stubbornness had served him well, though, and at one point they had actually sat together for some hours without Snape drugging or hexing him. Harry had counted that as a success. And he liked being around Snape. Snape was witty and smart and –

Harry shook his head. No point going there. He had squashed that particular line of thinking ages ago – because really, what hope was there? Even if Snape actually was into guys, Harry surely wasn't the type to get his motor running, not with their history – and it wouldn't serve him well to get all mopey about that, too. Again.

Harry dipped his quill into the inkpot and started writing again. Maybe he could engage Snape's attention for a little bit longer.

 

******

 

Harry sat in his office and ignored the stack of paperwork in front of him, instead pondering why, despite all his efforts, Christmas spirit just eluded him. He did everything right. Went Christmas shopping, drank mulled wine and ate gingerbread men, he put up decorations, lit candles and even switched on the Wizarding Wireless to listen to Christmas music. But he showed no response but feeling the need to sigh heavily.

"Potter, whatever you're moping about, it has to stop." Draco marched into Harry's office like he owned it, came to a stop in front of Harry's desk and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's infecting others already! This is not going to fly, Potter."

Harry blinked. Ever since properly getting to know Draco, Harry had found out that Draco was a random-facts kind of guy. It seemed to be something of a hobby to barge in on Harry to tell him random bits and pieces of his life, leaving Harry to figure out what the hell Draco was actually talking about. Usually it was fun, in a weird way. But then again, Harry was a bit of a weird guy. Today he didn't have the patience to do so, though. "What are you talking about now?"

"Severus tells me you aren't planning on coming to my party." Draco planted his hands right on Harry's desk, causing some of the paperwork to fall off. He didn't even blink.

"Yeah… so?" Harry wondered whether he should reach for his wand. Draco hadn't changed in the respect that he didn't like people talking back at him. One time he hexed Harry just because he had said that he didn't like Jaffa cakes all that much.

"Potter. If you don't come, Severus will take this as his excuse not to come either."

Harry gaped. Since did Severus make decisions about his presence anywhere based on Harry coming or not coming? Could he…? No, that was ridiculous. Severus would never. He wasn't interested, definitely. "Come again?"

Draco groaned in exasperation. "Honestly, do I have to spell it out for you? If I let it slide that you're not coming, he will decide it's okay if other people – specifically him – don't come to my party. And that is just. Not. On." Draco narrowed his eyes to stop Harry from saying anything – as if he had dared! – and added: "You're coming, Potter." With that he whirled around and left the room. Snape must have taught him how to get his robes to billow, because from Harry's point of view Draco's exit had been bloody impressive.

Harry felt like a storm had passed through his office. It looked like one had, too. He wondered why he was friends with Draco again and couldn't come up with a better reason than 'it had just happened'. They'd run into each other in the Ministry, where both of them worked now, then at a Quidditch match and finally at a party that had been thrown in Severus' honour (Severus hadn't made an appearance). And somehow, in between, a weird friendship had started.

Harry sighed and went to pick up his paperwork. Well, maybe Draco could force some kind of Christmas spirit into him. But Harry suspected that a lavish party wouldn't cut it – after all, all he'd ever wanted was to spend Christmas in front of the fireplace with his loved ones.

 

******

 

The Manor looked splendid, naturally. Draco really was a genius with organising parties like this, Harry found, but even the marvel of sparkling silver and glistening snow couldn't get Harry into the mood. Still, he had decided he would enjoy himself, Christmas or not. After all, Draco always made sure that the bar was well stocked.

Draco greeted Harry at the door, smiling that perfect host-smile of his. Harry imagined he saw Draco's smile warm up a bit as he spotted him and Harry felt something flutter inside. Harry knew he was being stupid. If Draco had been interested in him, he would have shown it before now. Draco was far from shy and had been always good at getting what he wanted. Logical deduction told Harry that since Draco hadn't gone after Harry, Harry was not what he wanted. He was just another guy who wasn't interested in him. Hand in the pocket of his robe, Harry pinched his thigh to squash the feeling of disappointment that jolted through him and made his way to the bar.

 

******

 

Harry was leaning on the banisters of the balcony and looked down on the dancers below, swirling and twirling happily beneath the huge Christmas tree.

"Drink up or your beer will turn warm," Draco said as he came up the stairs to join him.

Harry gave him a small smile. "That's what cooling charms are for."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. You finally got it in your head that you're a wizard." Harry nudged him with his elbow and Draco's smirk got bigger. Harry quickly turned his attention to the Christmas tree and sighed.

"Don't you like it?" Draco sounded honestly dejected.

Harry, looking at the grand Christmas tree, shook his head. "It's beautiful." He looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye, watched him take a sip of cognac before turning his eyes from the tree to the dancers. Quietly, Draco said: "My parents always made Christmas magical to me. One year, they made everything sparkle like we were in an icy wonderland. I was mesmerised – I can still remember what the icicles looked like, hanging from the banisters, and how our tree glittered and glistened in the light of silver candles."

Harry thought of his childhood Christmases, of being locked in the cupboard under the stairs and trying to catch a glimpse of the tree, before Aunt Marge rapped against the door and caused the shutters to close. If he had been a good boy, Aunt Petunia would bring him a bit of ham and Christmas pudding and allow him to light a candle. One time, he even had had a sprig of fir tree and Clementine peels in his cupboard. Everything had smelled like Christmas to him.

"You probably think I was a spoiled little brat." Draco snorted as Harry gave him a look. "Well, okay, I was. Maybe I still am. But my parents were both busy all year round, what with bribing people at the Ministry and going to fundraisers for this or that. On Christmas, I had them to myself. Of course, getting a massive amount of presents didn't hurt either."

Harry wondered if Draco missed his parents a lot, but didn't dare ask. Death, no matter how much it was always around, was not something you should talk about on a day like this. Especially not when one already was a bit drunk. "Why do you think Snape doesn't like Christmas?"

"Because, Potter, my Christmases sucked."

Harry nearly dropped his glass of beer; he hadn't heard Snape at all, but that was probably what the sneaky bastard had intended anyway. "I have never heard you say the word 'suck'," was all he could think about.

Snape gave him a look that seemed liked Harry should be able to decipher it, but be found himself floored. Why did Snape always have to speak in riddles? Even sober, Harry barely understood the man. And besides, tipsy Harry was a reckless Harry, but knowing that had never saved him from doing something stupid.

"You haven't asked me to dance," he stated with a sideways look and grinned even as Snape stared at him, stunned.

"You made him speechless." Draco nudged Harry with his elbow.

"You haven't asked me either."

Draco, completely unflustered, said: "Well, I was busy doing host-things."

Snape blinked. "I thought you couldn't dance, Potter."

Harry took a sip and shrugged. "I can't. Doesn't mean I don't like to do it once in a while, with the right partner."

"Oh, is that so?" Had Draco had come closer or was Harry imagining it? Draco's arm was definitely touching Harry's now, but Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Snape, who was advancing. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights, like a bunny fixated by a snake. Surprisingly, the feeling wasn't completely unpleasant. Harry swallowed.

"Is that the invitation to dance?"

"I don't dance, Potter."

"Not in public, you don't," Draco said. This time Harry turned around and found Draco positively _leering_ at Snape. Slowly he found his brain catching up; were they really insinuating what he thought? They couldn't honestly… although, why not? They'd always been close. It would explain a lot. Suddenly, Harry felt like the fifth wheel. He felt stupid for not seeing what had been in front of him the whole time – Draco being so pissed about Snape not planning to come to the party, Snape talking about Draco more than about any other person. He turned to leave to save the last bits of his dignity at least.

Snape's hand on his arm stopped him. Confused, Harry looked up. He wondered if it was the alcohol, or whether there really was a smile tugging on Snape's lips.

"Don't leave yet." It was Draco who had spoken and Harry turned around. Snape's hand left his arm and came to rest on his back, as Harry found himself face to face with Draco. "You really are dense, you know that?"

Harry blinked. What had he missed this time? Everyone always complained about him being oblivious, but nobody ever bothered to explain what –

Draco's lips on his stopped his train of though and Harry gasped in surprise. Draco's lips were slightly chapped and he tasted like cognac; it was perfect. Snape tightened his grip on Harry's robe and Harry felt Draco reach around him to pull Snape closer, until Harry was sandwiched between them.

Was this really happening? Beneath the silvery glitter of the Christmas tree, the fairies and candles in the air and the soft sound of the strings quartet, it felt more like a dream.

"It's real," Snape said softly against his ear and kissed the spot just beneath it, making Harry shiver. Draco parted from him, pressed a quick kiss to his lips and allowed him to turn around. Snape captured his lips immediately, greedily kissing Harry before shifting a bit to do the same to Draco.

"Let's go upstairs," Draco gasped and Harry nodded eagerly.

"Your guests?" Snape looked over Draco's shoulder at the people dancing downstairs, but even in his horny and befuddled state Harry could tell that Snape didn't care one bit about anyone else.

Draco shrugged. "That's what house elves are for," he said and Apparated them into a lavish bedroom.

Suddenly Harry found himself feeling shy all over again. He had only ever been with one person and being now on the verge of being with two at the same time… Was he supposed to get undressed straight away? Did they have a ritual? Did –

"You're thinking too much," Snape said and Harry laughed, because honestly, Snape was the one to talk. Hesitantly, Harry tugged Snape closer and as Snape closed the distance between them. Harry got bolder and pulled Snape's head down to kiss him.

Draco pressed against Harry's arse, kissing his neck as his fingers slowly worked the buttons on Harry's robe open. "We've wanted you for a long time," he whispered and Snape said against Harry's lips: "We just didn't know how we should –"

"We were waiting for the right moment. I though tonight…" Draco pulled on the robe and Snape helped to get Harry out of it. "I couldn't wait anymore."

"Good." Harry smiled against Snape's lips and pulled his wand. He couldn't wait any longer either; Harry vanished their clothes and decided that he probably should call Snape _Severus_ now that he was seeing him in all his naked glory.

They landed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, mouths kissing every place they could reach, tongues sneaking out to get a taste, hands everywhere, exploring what they could. Harry couldn't think straight – and didn't want to, either. All he needed was here in this bed.

As Draco sucked on his neck, Harry moaned and pushed his pelvis against Severus, who was just bending down to lick his nipple. "Please," he breathed just as Severus chuckled. He had enough of all this waiting – he wanted them, now.

Severus turned him around so he was straddling Draco, whose fingers, coated in lube, set to work on his arse immediately while Severus dropped kisses down Harry's spine. Harry shivered in pleasure and whines dropped from his lips, begging for more, _faster_. He undulated against Draco, rubbed their cocks together, hoping it would drive Draco as mad as him. Then suddenly Draco's fingers were gone and _Severus_ pushed in. Harry felt a stretch and a burn as Severus slid home in one smooth motion. He dropped his head on Draco's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe you're a bit much for him," Draco said and even in his state Harry could detect playfulness in his voice.

"No," he answered huskily and reached down to take both his and Draco's erections in his hands. Severus started moving in and out of him, slow at first, and picking up speed as Harry's moans changed their timbre. Draco was writhing beneath him, pleasure too much to even think about kissing, and briefly, before Severus started fucking him in earnest, Harry looked forward to fucking Draco's mouth thoroughly.

Harry felt the sparks first in his thighs before they raced through his body, ending in a crescendo of an orgasm. Black dots were dancing in front of his eyes and it took a while for him to get back to his senses and notice that Severus was pulling his dick out of Harry. Severus was still hard.

Shakily, Harry climbed off of Draco and scooted up to the headboard. Draco immediately followed, manoeuvred by Severus; Draco leaned against Harry and Harry took Draco's cock in his hand again even before Severus pushed into Draco's quickly stretched hole. Draco moaned low in his throat, sweat rolling off of his forehead, only waiting for Harry to lick it off.

Severus fucked Draco hard, quickly reducing him to a begging mess, but instead of stroking Draco off Harry squeezed the base of Draco's cock at a look from Severus, keeping Draco from coming.

"Please, please, please," Draco chanted and Severus lifted one of Draco's legs up on his shoulder, while he held on to Draco's shoulder for leverage as he pounded into him. Severus' breathing got fast and mixed with groans and from the fluttering of his eyelids; Harry could see that he was close to coming. Harry slicked a finger in Draco's pre-come and reached around, pushed his finger inside Draco swiftly. Draco and Severus screamed at the same time; Severus pushed hard against Harry's finger, Harry loosened his grip on Draco's cock, and both Severus and Draco came, _hard_.

Panting and limbs tangled, they lay on the bed, catching their breath. Before Harry had even so much the chance to think, Draco turned his head and said, gasping for air between the words: "Before you get any ideas in your daft head: yes, we want a repeat show because –"

"Bloody hell," Severus supplemented. Harry smiled broadly at the two of them and suddenly found himself thinking that this Christmas finally would be different.

 

******

 

Harry still couldn't believe that Severus and Draco were here, at his place, for Christmas. They had met a couple of times before Christmas and at one point Draco had asked Harry what he'd serve them for Christmas dinner and that had been that.

They'd put presents under the tree, to be opened in the morning, but completely forgotten for now, because they had more important matters to attend, like snuggle up in front of the fireplace. Severus had ended up cooking dinner, proving that his potion skills also extended into the kitchen, and they had had a lavish meal, leaving them stuffed, happy and a little tired. Harry had spelled his sofa bigger, so the three of them could fit on it comfortably, and Draco had brought a bottle of nice eggnog, which they now shared. Draco was nearly asleep with his head on Harry's lap and Harry's eyes were closed as Severus carded his hand through Harry's hair and he was on the verge of purring like a kitten. This was what he'd always longed for. Love and happiness made up the perfect Christmas for him.

Harry barely registered and amused snort in the almost-silence of the fire's crackling and Severus said: "Your living room looks like a couple of Christmas decorations have exploded." Harry only grinned happily. Yes, it was the perfect Christmas.

 

******

  


The End

  


Happy Holidays!


End file.
